


Stinky Sombra

by Redsabdlcreations



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Bondage, Diaper, F/F, Latex, Mommydom, Spanking, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: After hacking her fellow agents Sombra finds some embarrassing information about  Amélie Lacroix A.K.A  Widowmaker. She immediately decides to take this juicy information and tease her but unfortunately for Sombra, Widow isn't going to take her harassment and decides to treat her like the brat she's proven to be.
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Kudos: 10





	Stinky Sombra

A commission for Snakeman12

The gentle creaking filling Olivia's ears felt intolerably loud. She wasn't sure what'd roused her from sleep in the first place, but no matter how hard she tried or however soft the bed, she was now awake and that annoying noise was keeping her that way. The room around her was dark, so she didn't have a great perception of the ceiling above her, but when she looked up, she could swear it was moving. “No wait, I’m moving. Que demonios?" The whole frame of her sleeping accommodations rocked back and forth, shifting her thin frame along the soft mattress. From the peripheral of her vision silhouettes of swooping carved walls rose above her, blocking her view of the rest of the room. *Squellttch* *Crinkkle* Olivia shifted to her other side and the sound elicited brought her back to reality, as did the cold feeling against her nethers. “Oh… right…”

Things were all starting to come back to her as she tugged at her crinkly waistband and sucked at the malleable rubber nipple in her mouth. The normally soft core of her padding made another loud squelching sound as she brought it against her. “D-Did I really pee?” she wondered, unable to believe that she'd ever be so weak. So far Olivia Colomar, a.k.a. Sombra, elite hacker and TALON agent, had managed to avoid letting loose, but days of denial from the bathroom left her helpless under her captor's hands. “I can’t believe Widowmaker would do this to me.” she thought.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Really it was much more Sombra’s fault than Widow’s, she’d been bored and decided to go snooping in places where she didn’t belong, most notably the unprotected networks of TALON agents. Most low-level troopers and grunts didn’t have anything exciting but once she started breaking into actual agent’s data she hit a goldmine, especially in Amélie Lacroix’s private history. “BDSM? Dominatrix? ABDL? Mierda, who knew she was so outgoing?” She wasted no time in teasing her fellow agent, prodding her in the hallway about the various fetishistic searches through her network.

Initially, the french femme fatale looked worried about something, like Sombra had discovered something she shouldn’t have, but her face quickly hardened into a mask of stern disapproval. “How dare you.” she hissed, her heavy French accent rolling the r sounds in her phrase and elongating the o’s in a pleasing manner. Sombra, realizing that she'd probably taken her joke too far, rubbed her hand against the back of her head, feigning an apology. “Jeez Widow, didn’t know you were so touchy, lo siento.” While the hacker considered this to be clearing herself of guilt, her fellow agent didn’t see it that way. In fact, she was still rather sore about the invasion of her personal privacy. “This brat needs a lesson in manners.”

Knocking out Sombra was easy, a simple signal disruptor to her neural link spine implant obstructed her systems and left her shocked and unable to move for a moment. She gasped in surprise as she fell to the floor with a hard thud, fainting hard due to the sudden shock to her system. Widow's work was quick after that as she was unsure how long Sombra would be unconscious. She hoisted the unconscious figure over her shoulder, carrying her to the private apartment she kept nearby. Once inside she gave a sigh of relief, dropping the still sleeping form of the little cyberbully onto her couch. "Let's get everything prepared then." Widow said looking to the room next to her own that normally sat undisturbed.  
On the couch Sombra's consciousness flickered in and out. She watched Widowmaker walk away briefly and then the world went black, only to see widow return with an armload of things moments later. There was an attempt to get out words, but before Sombra could say anything the world went dark again and she was left in the sniper's dubious hands. Without wasting any time Widow worked the pants off her captive's thighs, revealing the purple lace underwear underneath. She laughed knowing that the flimsy panties would provide her no defense and whipped them away with a flick of her wrist. "Now this!" Widow said, holding out a thick, violet diaper, "This will keep you much more protected." With a final chuckle to herself she lifted Sombra's legs, sliding the poofy nappy underneath her bum and taping it around her waist tightly.

When Sombra awoke again she was in the rocking cradle and this time, she was bound and gagged. For what felt like forever she was left to struggle, surrounded by stuffed animals and soft pillows. "What happened?" she wondered as she lay there. Luckily Widowmaker's smiling face popped into view suddenly to answer her questions. Unfortunately for her, the rubber nipple and plastic mouth guard pulled tightly against her lips, blocking her queries from reaching the smiling face of her captor.

That’d been days ago, and while most of her questions had been answered promptly and Sombra was completely unbound, she felt as trapped as ever. The room she’d been placed in had no technology that she was capable of interacting with. Normally, even with her interface deactivated, if something was computerized she could hack it and bend it to her will, but in here, this pastel purple nightmare of a nursery, the most technologically advanced thing was a voice box in the stuffed animals.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Suddenly a bright light flooded the room, and the smiling visage of Widowmaker looking down at her from above the motorized cradle. Seeing the cold, calculating sniper smiling around TALON HQ was a rare sight for many, and Sombra could count the number of times she'd caught Widowmaker in a good mood on one hand. Now it seemed like she was always smiling at the subdued hacker since she'd been diapered and contained. Sombra met the cheerful face of the woman with a stern-browed glare from the crib, crossing her arms over her chest to show disapproval without words. Out of habit, she suckled at the pacifier in her mouth, somewhat losing the harsh effect of her dark look. It wasn't like she had any other choice, the leather straps and locking clasp held the soother firmly in place. “Such a grumpy face, is something wrong?” Widow asked, poking at Sombra’s puffed out cheeks. She cocked her head quizzically while hands tickled their way down her babyfied teammate's torso, looking for the source of her irritation. Meanwhile, her fingers dance over the thin latex covering Sombra's body.

The sensation of Widow’s fingers elicited a gasp from the trapped woman. The material of the onesie clung tight to her skin and she felt the light touch of Widow’s digit circling one nipple through the outfit and then the other before they walked down her torso to her swollen diaper. She was furious at her body's response as her nipples stiffened and her stomach fluttered. She sucked in hard on her paci as the tip's of Widow’ss fingers tickled up her stomach and then back down again. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, Sombra had become a bit of a slave to the woman’s touch, especially in this damn outfit. It must have taken forever to design the thin baby onesie to match her mission gear, but here it was, complete with the wide collar and open coat flaps. Rather than her interfacing sleeves and gloves, it'd been stripped of its useful components leaving her with bare arms and short sleeves. Her tight pants and long skirt were completely removed, and her bottoms ended much like a wider leotard. Wider, yes, but just barely wide enough to contain the monstrously thick, hyper-absorbent diaper. That part was the worst–not only was it always there, but her legs dangled out the elastic leak guards bare and useless. It'd been designed to humiliate Sombra and it did its job well. She not only hated how Widow had twisted her visage, but also how the rubber material pulled at her skin and squeaked against her body.  
These aren't things Widow had carelessly thrown together either–she had all this already and knew exactly how to use it. “Does she moonlight as a weirdo mommy dominatrix?” Sombra wondered, pulling in a deep breath as Widow's probing hands finally reached her waterlogged padding, her fingers wrapping one by one around the full absorbent core. “She’s dragging it out.” Sombra thought, waiting for the inevitable squish. With a gentle squeeze, Widow confirmed her suspicions and let out a soft gasp. “My my, looks like you finally let go and wet yourself, yes?” The captive hacker cringed at the condescension in the dominating woman's voice but nodded slowly.

While she was sure Sombra was miserable and frustrated, Widowmaker couldn’t have been happier. She’d spent days waiting for her new plaything to break this barrier. “Seems like it’s time to move onto the next step then, eh bébé?” She gave the crotch of the diaper another squeeze, feeling the plastic shell crumple around the piss-sodden core with a satisfying *Crinkle* and *Squelch*. Her action elicited another gasp from Sombra, who closed her eyes quickly then opened them to glare at Widow again. “It’s so very full too,” Widowmaker cooed, tracing her finger up and down the bulk of the diaper. “If you didn’t belong in the web of my nursery, why did you soak your diaper so much, little fly?” Her trapped teammate squirmed, letting out a barrage of protest only for it to be blocked by the gag in her mouth. “Well in any event I do believe there’s still a good bit of room left, especially with that hyper absorbent design we stole from Ziegler” With one final squeeze to punctuate her point Widow lifted Sombra from the cradle like she weighed nothing. “I think we’ll leave you in this nappy for now.”

Widow pulled her from the bassinet and brought her out of the pastel nightmare of a nursery to the kitchen where a hardwood highchair waited. It sat markedly higher than a normal chair, leaving its occupant’s legs to dangle uselessly away from the floor. This was especially true for Sombra who stood at a slightly short 5’4”. As she was placed into the hard seat her diaper squelched beneath her with her soggy, squishy bottom providing the only barrier between her tight bottom and the hardwood.

She felt Widowmaker’s fingers worm their way through her dark hair, landing on the clasp of her gag and releasing the tight leather straps from around Sombra’s head. With a heavy sigh of relief as the pacifier was plucked from her lips Sombra took in a few deep breaths, trying to adjust to not having the massive invasive nipple against her tongue. “She had me wear that thing for days, even feeding me formula through it.” With her mouth finally free Sombra foolishly followed her first instinct, cursing out her fellow Talon Agent. “¿Estás loco? Déjame ir perra!” Widowmaker however seemed undisturbed by her captive’s shouting and sauntered away at a slow pace towards the counter, really giving Sombra a full view of how seriously she took this.

”Those can’t be your normal clothes.” she said. Widow’s normal skin tight battle suit wasn’t exactly modest, and despite not knowing what she wore in her off time, Sombra figured it couldn’t be as odd as this. The bottom skirt fanned out and billowed permanently due to the petticoat underneath while a perfectly white ironed flat apron sat delicately on top of it. Her top pulled tight against her lithe form and opened at the center in a plunging V-shaped neckline that was accented by white lapels that matched her apron. “Dios mio…” Sombra thought as she saw the material shine in the kitchen's light, denoting that it was the same rubbery material as her onesie. Widowmaker's purple latex 1950’s housewife dress was dotted little designs of black spiders with red hourglasses on their thoraxes completing her look. “You’ve really gone all out with this, haven’t you?" Sombra asked, "Never pegged you for a pervert.”

WIth a sudden turn Widow faced Sombra, her long black ponytail swung behind her menacingly with its speed. Her face has distorted from her eerily happy smile to a hard scowl. “I don’t appreciate the attitude out of your mouth." she said, and with a dramatic slam Widow placed a glass bottle on the high chair’s tray. It was massive, with a cutesy cartoon princess starting back into Sombra’s eyes. The bottle sloshed full of a thick liquid and a long nipple jutted out of its plastic top. “Is-Is that two litres?” Sombra asked, hearing her normally confident voice start to break in terror. “That’s exactly right mon amie,” Widow answered, her smile returning. “and whatever you don’t drink in the next 10 minutes, I’ll dump into an enema bag.” A creeping fear ran through Sombra as she sat there and her eyes widened. “Oh god she’s serious isn’t she!?” Without hesitation she snatched the massive milk bottle from the high chair’s tray, lifting the long rubber teat to her lips. Hollowing her cheeks drew a little milk from the rubber nipple and the sickly sweet flavor of whatever the liquid was coated her tongue. To her dismay it flowed slowly, slower than she’d like. She started to panic more and more, realizing the flow wasn’t fast enough to empty the bottle in the given time, so she sucked more fervently, emitting a loud suckling sound as she gulped down the thick liquid.

Widow turned back to look at Sombra, her expression emanating a wicked smugness at her captive brat. “Such a little gloutonne, must be thirsty to drink that down so fast!” Sombra sneered back, still suckling on the bottle as she did so. She'd manage to gulp down enough so that only about a cup of the vile liquid remained. While her stomach was becoming increasingly uncomfortable she couldn’t imagine how bad the milk in the bottle would feel sloshing around in her bowels and felt a little better about drinking it instead. It took considerable effort to finish the last gulps of her bottle, but with a deep breath she finally parted the rubber nipple from her lips, proud to show off the missing contents to Widowmaker. “Right on time!” the malicious matron said, returning to the tray with a different glass container in her hand. *Grooowwwlll* Poor Sombra wasn’t paying much mind to it though as her stomach was currently doing backflips from the massive amount of liquid she’d just consumed. “Ughhh, mierda. That was so much…” *GRUUMMMBLE* She looked up to her captor hoping to ask for a chance to lie down only to see a small rubber-covered spoon in front of her face. She cocked her head in curiosity. “¿Qué?” she asked only to have the spoon slipped into her mouth before it could close. “I hope you didn’t think we were done,” Widow teased, gesturing to the five jars of bland food in front of her. “That was just the apéritif, you’ve still got the entree course! And just like before, whatever you don’t eat we’ll mix into that red bag and pump into that cute rump.”

”This can’t be happening, this can’t be happening!” Sombra closed her eyes, wishing to wake up from this horrid nightmare of fetishes. She was pitiful and helpless under Widowmaker’s control and the woman knew it! When she opened her eyes again the same spoonful of baby food awaited her, slimy mashed peas slipping off the sides and onto Sombra’s onesie. “Better hurry,” Widowmaker taunted, “The clock is ticking down.” With a nervous gulp the already full prisoner opened her mouth to accept the bland food. After two jars of food Sombra was groaning, feeling the weight of the food splashing down into her stomach. *Grrroowwllll* After the fourth she had a healthy amount of food dripping down her chest and onesie. Every third spoon or so Widow “slipped”, making sure to leave it to dribble down Sombra’s chin. Once she took the final bite of the seventh jar of food she was more than relieved to hear Widow’s praise at eating all of her food. “You did so good, bébé!” she exclaimed, taking the empty jars in her arms and walking away. Sombra looked down in disgust, not only perturbed by the multicolored splotches of food all over her chest but also her now bloated belly that pudged out. “That was a lot of food…” she groaned. *rummmbbblee*

Widow returned to her overstuffed baby girl, but it wasn’t to let her out. Under her arm were two metal orbs, each about half a foot in diameter with openings at one end and long black seams curving around the outside. Sombra immediately noticed the locks dangling from the wrist sized openings. “What’re those for? You aren't going to let me down?" she asked. Widow chuckled in response, taking one of Sombra’s arms gently and splitting open an orb. Initially, she tried to pull away, but her dominant captor’s grip tightened suddenly, locking her hand in place so the metal contraption could close around it. “Let me out!” Sombra shouted, flailing her one free arm to avoid Widow’s grasp. But when the pressure hit her rectum suddenly she yelped, and a sharp cramp in her lower abdomen distracted her just enough for her other hand to be locked away. *GRRRMMMMMBLLLL* *CLICK*

“Oh, look at that,” Widow chortled, “seems like the milk is working.” Even with her body working against her Sombra managed to hold back the sudden unbelievable pressure she was feeling. “What do you mean ‘working’?” she asked, cringing in discomfort. Widow simply turned away, only looking back at the girl just before she exited, “You'll find out in a minute!” Bashing her trapped hands into the hardwood tray of the high chair, Sombra looked to the locking latches on either side of the piece of furniture. Unfortunately for her, the bound state of her hands meant she had no way to operate the delicate mechanisms. “Come back!" she shouted, "You can’t do this to me! !Perra fetichista!” No matter how much she screamed and shouted, it wouldn’t help, especially with the roiling in her abdomen growing increasingly violent. *Rmmmmbbblle* “Puta slipped me something…” The contractions of her bowels were becoming unbearable and she could feel her sphincter spasming, alternating between her clenching it and her body’s unbearable need to void. “I’m not gonna do it,” Sombra grumbled, “I’m not going to fill this damn pañal.”

*PFFFFFTTTTT* *BRRRAAAPPP*  
It was too bad she didn’t have a choice in the matter and like a cork from a bottle of champaign, her sphincter gave way and out flowed a horrid liquid mess that spread around her bottom, her diaper having nowhere to put it with its absorbent saggy core pressed against the hard seat of the high chair. *FLLLLLORRRRRPPP* *BLLLRRRTTTTT* With a grunt she pushed herself up as best she could, creating space for her nappy to sag and the mess to fill. The mess itself was an unstoppable tide–no matter how she willed herself to clench or squeeze her body wouldn’t respond. “Santa mierda, it’s unending! Ohh it’s so asqueroso too.” The heat filling her nappy squished against her as her padding struggled to sag fast enough to keep it away from her skin, gradually filling the back of her diaper and flowing forward. Suddenly, the flow stopped and she felt something pressing against her rosebud from the inside, a solid mass that her already convulsing body was unable to force out. “Ohhh, it hurts, ugghhh.” The pressure was unbelievable and the easy voiding from before was no longer enough to do the job. In an embarrassing twist, Sombra had to bear down, pushing rather than holding back. With a gasp, she felt her hole spread wide by a solid log of mess that snaked into the already sagging diaper. “Tan grueso.” she gasped.

With a heavy plop, the massive turd dropped into her already mushy padding, giving the plastic shell the little boost it needed to meet the hardwood of the high chair again. Sombra, exhausted from the violent voiding, collapsed down. While she was unenthusiastic about the mess squishing all around her bottom and slipping up her taint and groin, it felt good not to fight for a minute, especially with all the pressure in her belly gone. When Widowmaker returned the dark-haired girl gave a heavy sigh but didn’t move. She'd been beaten into exhaustion at this point and had almost nothing left to throw at the dark-haired woman. That was until she pinched her nose and waved away the stink. “Pee yew,” Widow said, winking and smiling as she did so, “Seems like somebody really had to go!” A white-hot rage shot through Sombra, “How dare she act like she didn’t just drug me!” Immediately the messy hacker started hurling profanities and insults at her tormentor, and quickly Widow’s face went from playful to angry as she narrowed her yellow eyes at Sombra.

”I see you still haven’t learned not to be a Putain de brat.” Her voice had gone cold, sending a chill up Sombra’s spine. Widow’s dress billowed and shifted as she whipped the tray away from the high chair and picked up Sombra in one smooth motion. “How can she lift me so easily?” Sombra wondered. Widow wasn’t much taller than her and she certainly wasn’t muscular, so how was she hefting around the 30-year-old baby like she was nothing? Without a word the malicious matron carried her mush-tushed compatriot out the door of her personal apartment and into TALON’s main base, grabbing a bag as she left. There were lots of questions but no answers as the pair traveled into the main mess hall for the entire base. A few grunts sat around, either on break or slacking off, and as Widow and her charge sat down they one-by-one turned to stare.

Sombra blushed, humiliated to be seen like this by so many of her colleagues. “Amélie please,” she begged, “I’m sorry, let's just get out of here. I don’t want to be seen.” But Widowmaker didn’t care and with a flip she pulled the hacker over her knee, leaving her to face the floor with her butt in the air. The purple-skinned sniper ripped open the snap crotch bottom of the onesie, exposing the bloated brown stained nappy around her waist to the entire cafeteria. Among the tables, a few people began whispering, wondering just what the hell was going on but Widow paid them no mind. She was focused and landed her first strike to Sombra’s exposed diaper. *Whap!* “Ahh!” Sombra yelped. Even through the hyper-absorbent padding and a thick layer of acrid, slimy mush the forceful shockwave of Widow’s spank stung. *Whap* Another hit, simultaneously spreading and smooshing the smelly gunk and leaving another sore spot on her butt. *WHAP* *WHAP* *WHAP*

Only when her target was fully eliminated did Widowmaker relent, and as Sombra cried out beneath her did she deem her spanking sufficient. She pulled her hand away with a deep exhale and brought her prisoner up in one swift motion. “Now what do you say we get you out of that stinky nappy bébé?” she asked. Sombra sniffled and nodded only to be shocked when Widow brought out her changing supplies, laying a mat down on the table and preparing her wipes. Her eyes went wide with horror upon realizing the diaper change would happen right here. “No,” Sombra pleaded, “not here!” “Hush.” replied Widow, placing her charge onto the table. Without any further protest, the humiliated hacker shut her mouth, fearing more punishment from her merciless matron. The gossiping whispers and shocked stares continued as Sombra's wrecked diaper was removed so her messy bottom could be cleaned.

As Widow disposed of the last wipe and the old diaper Sombra waited, expecting her to produce a new diaper, complete with baby powder and oil, but it never came. Instead, she pulled her bratty baby to her feet, rolling up the snap crotch bottom of her latex onesie to fully expose her butt to the room. “Wha?” was all Sombra could say as she was led to the cafeteria’s corner before her speech earned her another swat on the bottom. *Whap* “Hush,” Widow said, facing Sombra into the wall, “Now you’re gonna stand here and think about all those nasty things you said to me, not just today, but earlier this week too. Don’t you move either, if you do I’m sure one of these nice soldiers will tell me.” Widow turned to face the grunts and they all immediately snapped to attention. “Won’t you?” she asked the room and a wave of ‘Yes Ma’ams’ responded. “Good.” she said, walking away. “Enjoy your corner time Sombra.”

Exposed, humiliated, and stuck Sombra huffed. Both her cheeks were red, her butt from the spanking, and her face from embarrassment. As she stared into the solid metal corner, catching whispers behind her she considered revenge or maybe submission. Above her, an intercom interrupted her thoughts. “Lunch time.” Widowmaker said through the sound system. “Please head to the mess hall, and pay no attention to Agent Sombra. She’s in the naughty corner for being a brat!”

You can find my commission info on 

Pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/77014179 

or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations/art/Commission-Sheet-814824251?ga_submit_new=10%3A1569686968 

You can message me on pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=27723412 

Archive of our Own: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/works 

Or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations 

if you are interested in placing a commission, I'm fairly backed up at the moment but I'll let you know a timetable as fast as possible


End file.
